


innocent love

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [24]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: 1st Astroad to Seoul, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, fluffy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: They've been saving it till the very best moment, and Sanha swore when he heard the screams of their fans, it was the best decision they made.





	innocent love

**Author's Note:**

> or Rocky sings his high note in "Innocent Love" for the first time for their 1st Astroad Concert.

Sanha shook his head in disagreement, while the rest of the members sighed in frustration at him.

 

"Sanha, we need to finalize the setlist, why are you being stubborn," Bin exclaimed as he sat against Eunwoo, who stared at the maknae in exasperation.

 

"Because!" Sanha vehemently said.

 

"Because what?" Jin Jin asked calmly, twirling the pen between his fingers.

 

"I will only agree in one condition." Sanha stated, staring at the shocked looks of his members.

 

"Sanha, it's just one song we need for the list. Fans love it so why are you saying no to it? We have five against one against you anyway," MJ said tapping the paper with the list of songs they plan to perform during their 1st Astroad Concert Tour.

 

Sanha pouted in defeat, before nodding. The others sighed in relief, before Jin Jin noticed how glum Sanha looked. Jin Jin always did have a weakness for the youngest, and when he looked at the other's reactions as well, as they stared at the maknae, he knew he wasn't the only one.

 

"Okay, Sanha, what did you want, maybe we can include it," Eunwoo suggested, the rest giving a nod of agreement.

 

Sanha brightened right away and sat up. "I want Rocky-hyung to sing his part in 'Innocent Love'."

 

"But I already am?" Rocky said confused as he stared at Sanha beside him.

 

Sanha shook his head at him, "I meant, you're high note."

 

Everybody froze and stared at the bright smile Sanha was giving Rocky.

 

"Sanha..." Bin trailed off, didn't know what to say while the rest looked speechless at Sanha's suggestion.

 

See, the thing was, while Rocky hadn't performed and sang his high notes live for the past performances they did, it was because it was his own decision. The other members, when they came out with their song, had been on board to let Rocky sing it, but for some weird reason Rocky denied and wouldn't do it, so the members left it at that. They assumed Rocky just didn't want to do it. Period.

 

Sanha remembered asking Rocky once why he wouldn't, and Rocky had briefly explained that he wanted MJ to have the spotlight as the vocalist for now, and if he had the chance in the future, he would do it, but at the moment, he didn't want the pressure on him every time, since he wasn't really in charge of vocals and he felt shy when he was singing especially in front of the rest of the members. So he had asked Sanha to keep it a secret.

 

Although if you were really listening, you can hear that it wasn't just MJ doing the high notes in the studio version. But some fans don't really hear it, not because it was their fault, but sometimes it was just hard to distinguished who was singing which part, especially when sometimes their voices sounded the same in some parts of the song.

 

Sanha thought that since they were trying to have a new image of them, not the teen and fun one they debuted with (though they still embraced it, just differently now), this was an opportunity to show a more refreshing and mature image to the fans. Imagining their outfits for the tour, Sanha thinks it's the perfect way to let the world know that Astro wasn't just for fun and games, and children and play.

 

"I'll do it."

 

Sanha clapped excitedly as the rest of the members looked at Rocky in shock, MJ falling off Jin Jin's lap.

 

"You sure Rocky-ssi?" MJ asked after a beat, regaining his composure.

 

"Yeah," Rocky looked at Sanha and gave him a smile, "I think it's about time."

 

Bin and Eunwoo exchanged thrilled looks, coming over to give Rocky a high five.

 

"Good, I'll place a note–" Jin Jin leaned down to write on the paper, despite MJ being in his lap (the eldest having crawled his way back, Sanha noted), "–right here."

 

"That settles it then," Bin yelled out enthusiastically.

 

"We're done!" Eunwoo mirrored his excitement.

 

"Don't start celebrating yet, we still need to finalize stage directions and choreographies." Jin Jin told them and Sanha watched as both Bin and Eunwoo groaned as that would mean more planning and more hours in their practice room.

 

Sanha giggled in delight as the thought of Rocky finally doing his part in 'Innocent Love' finally fell through.

 

"Thank you," Sanha heard Rocky say quietly from beside him a few moments later, while the rest of the members gathered around Jin Jin and MJ.

 

Sanha looked at Rocky, just as Bin and Eunwoo started arguing about something with the leader and eldest member.

 

"For what?"

 

Rocky smiled and reached out to squeeze Sanha's hand, "If it weren't for you, I would probably never do it."

 

Sanha blushed and shook his head, "It wasn't me. You're the one who agreed to do it."

 

"I know, but I saw how much you wanted me to do it, and that filled me with courage."

 

"Hyung..."

 

Rocky grinned at Sanha's flustered face, and leaned close enough that the younger squeezed his eyes shut in preparation. Rocky quietly laughed at Sanha's reaction, _so innocent._ "Thanks again." With that, Rocky ran to where the others were, leaving Sanha feeling embarrassed at his own reaction.

 

 _Damn._ Sanha thought as he looked across the room to see Rocky joining in the others, acting as if he didn't just make Sanha flustered. He became red again when he made eye contact with Rocky who winked at him before saying something to MJ.

 

If Sanha went on to react this way every time, it'd be no time before Rocky caught on that Sanha had feelings for the rapper. He didn't know whether that would be a good thing or not, and he'd rather not test that, especially when they were about to launch into their very first concert tour. Besides, they were still young, maybe this was just a passing crush.

 

But as Sanha looked at the way Rocky was passionately explaining something to the other members about how his new choreography would work on the concert stage, he was sure his feelings weren't just petty. Sanha knew he was definitely in trouble when it comes to the matters of the heart.

 

Despite this revelation, he didn't mind.

 

 

\----------------

 

 

They were finally here. Their very own concert tour.

 

A few months later and they finally were in front of their Arohas. They had worked hard preparing for this tour, the countless changes to choreographies, the sleepless nights filled with rehearsals, the sweat and tears shed until the very moment they stepped on stage. Sanha was proud of themselves.

 

Sanha couldn't help but smile as their fans, the Arohas, screamed as soon as Eunwoo started the melody of 'Innocent Love', they knew what was coming. A powerful ballad led by such delicate chords of piano was only a taste of what's to come for them of this song.

 

As Bin's part came on in the middle of the song, Sanha couldn't wait until the time the fans heard their change to the live performance. Eunwoo playing the piano wasn't the focal point this time around, nor was it MJ's amazing vocals.

 

 _neul hamkke ulgo_  
neul hamkke utdeon  
gomaun saram  
naye cheot sarangiya yeongwonhan sarang  
(Woo)

 

They've been saving it till the very best moment, and Sanha swore when he heard the screams of their fans, it was the best decision they made because as soon as Rocky had made it known with his high note, Sanha saw the change in the crowd, how the screams got louder and louder until he couldn't even hear himself even with the in-earpiece.

 

 _neon naye cheotsarang (naye cheotsarang)_  
seotulleotdeon sarang (seotulleotdeon sarang)  
gomawotdeon sarang haengbokhagireul  
kkok haengbokhaeya hae (oh)  
sarangbadaya hae (sarangbadgireul gidohae)  
shigani jinamyeon (useul su itgil)

 

As the song came to an end, a few short moments later, there was a moment of silence before the crowd erupted in screams once again. Although the light had turned off so the fans didn't see any of them move to new places on stage, Sanha could clearly see the amazement of the crowd of what had just gone on.

 

As he went down the steps towards his new spot for the next song, he passed by Rocky, and in a moment of bravery, he winked at the older one. To his surprise, Rocky blushed before he sped up to go to his own place. Sanha screamed in his head because that must have been the cutest thing he'd seen so far.

 

As the lights went bright again, Sanha threw that piece of memory at the back of his head and focused on performing, he'll have time to go back to it later.

 

 

\-----

 

"So, what did you think?" Rocky asked as they settled down in bed in their hotel room later on in the night.

 

Sanha stared at Rocky's expectant face. For the past few months, although they had been rehearsing all the time and Sanha heard Rocky sing countless of times, he still wasn't used to hearing it. He wanted more if he was being honest. But what was he supposed to say? That Rocky was the most perfect human being alive? That he even outstood the rest of the vocal line? That Sanha found him beautiful on stage singing so passionately? That he fell in love even more with him?

 

So he settled with a smile and a, "It was good, hyung. I told you, you could do it."

 

Sanha watched as the worried look went away from Rocky's face, replaced by a shy grin.

 

"Really? I felt so nervous, I thought my voice would crack," Rocky admitted.

 

"Honestly, I didn't even think you were nervous," Sanha said as he got more comfy underneath the covers. For some reason, everyone had single kingsized bedrooms and Sanha was lucky enough to be roomed with Rocky (although it might be a curse, having his crush in the same room AND bed, but he didn't really mind).

 

"I was very nervous, but then I thought of you and it went away," Rocky told him.

 

Sanha flushed and turned around, pretending to get his phone on his bedside table. Here Rocky was again, saying those kinds of things. Sanha often thought Rocky liked him too, but it was just Rocky being Rocky, but damn if it didn't make him flustered. He made a face when he realized his plan had a fluke, since nothing was on the nightstand. So he sighed quietly and turned back around, only to jump back in surprise when he was met with Rocky just a few centimeters away from his face.

 

"Hyung..." he trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous at Rocky's serious face.

 

"You know that I love you right, Sanha?" Rocky suddenly asked.

 

Sanha gulped and laughed nervously, "Of course, hyung, we all love each other, I mean we're all family right? it'd be awkward if we weren't right? that's just weird right?"

 

Sanha knew he was rambling, but honestly his mind went haywire, when Rocky suddenly said that. His brain just understood the word 'love' and his heart responded by thumping really loudly. He hoped his nonsense rambling was covering up the sound of his heart trying to reach across and grab Rocky.

 

"Like you love MJ-hyung, Jin Jin-hyung, even the soap couple, and, and we all love each other, big giant family loving each–" his words were cut off by a sudden pressure against his lips. He froze for a moment, not really registering what was happening before the pressure lifted off.

 

He stared as Rocky pulled away as the latter spoke, "Shit, Sanha, I'm sorry, was that too sudden?"

 

While Rocky was worrying about Sanha's nonreaction, Sanha had realized he wasn't just imagining what just happened. Rocky had kissed him. Rocky kissed him. Rocky. Park Minhyuk. Kissed him. Yoon Sanha.

 

Rocky was still mumbling to himself. Seeing this, Sanha suddenly was filled with some type of courage and he pulled Rocky down by his shirt and kissed him, stopping his mumbling. There was a pause, before Rocky was kissing him back.

 

Sanha didn't imagine their first kiss would be like this. He never even thought they would ever kiss. He thought that he would always just live with his one-sided love for Rocky. He didn't expect that Rocky would return his feelings.

 

Sanha had lifted himself up a bit to lean more into the kiss while Rocky leaned over him, one hand cupping his neck while the other supported his weight on the bed. Their kisses were slow and sweet, innocent.

 

But moments later, Rocky had pulled away, so they could breathe. They stared at each other silently, Rocky's thumb stroking whichever skin he could reach, before he dived back in and kissed Sanha for all he's worth. This time there was no innocence to the kiss, it was rushed, hungry, and Sanha was only too willing to return the intensity. At this point, Rocky had maneuvered to straddle his waist and he had sat up to lean on the head board, arms wrapping around Rocky's neck. Rocky snaked his other hand to cup Sanha's neck with both, tilting his face higher so could slip his tongue inside his mouth.

 

Sanha was surprised how well Rocky could kiss, since they shared everything with each other, he knew the last time Rocky had kissed someone was way back in the day, and was just a peck. But he didn't mind, he was the one benefiting after all.

 

After a few moments, they pulled away and Rocky leaned down to rest his head on Sanha's shoulder. Sanha doing the same. It was a weird angle but they didn't mind.

 

"So," Sanha said a few beats later.

 

Rocky pulled up and stared at him, before smiling, "Be my boyfriend?"

 

Sanha could only nod and beam at his now boyfriend. Rocky giggled and leaned back down to rest on Sanha's shoulder. Sanha relaxed against the headboard as well.

 

"When," he cleared his throat, "uh, did you, uh..."

 

Rocky shifted his head, that when he spoke, his breath blew against Sanha's exposed neck, making him shiver, "When did I know I loved you? Easy, a long time ago."

 

Sanha gasped, and he shifted a bit, "That long?"

 

Rocky hummed, "Yes."

 

"Why now?"

 

Rocky pulled away and moved to lay down beside Sanha, patting the bed to gesture for Sanha to slide down underneath the covers beside him.

 

"I wasn't even going to until later, since we're both still young, especially you," Rocky tapped Sanha's nose, making him scrunch it up. "But I don't know, something about tonight just made me want to tell you already. I already knew you had feelings for me, so I didn't worry about rejection. Much."

 

Sanha stared at him before he frowned, "What?! You already knew? How?"

 

"You talk in your sleep." Rocky grinned.

 

Sanha pouted because damn he thought he was great at keeping it on the down low. But he guessed it was a good thing too, since Rocky liked him back.

 

"Whatever," he muttered and closed his eyes, sleep finally making itself known.

 

"Tired?" He heard Rocky ask and he nodded his head in reply. He heard Rocky shift and then a click, he squinted his eye to see the room in partial darkness, before closing it again.

 

He was pulled to a chest and he snuggled into Rocky as the older one wrapped him up in his arms.

 

"Night, Sanha, love you." Rocky muttered before placing a kiss to Sanha's forehead.

 

Sanha smiled before mumbling, "Love you, Rocky."

 

If Sanha opened his eyes, he would have seen Rocky smiling at him lovingly, eyes crinkling at the sides at Sanha's words.

 

Today was certainly something to remember, and not just because of Rocky's monumental moment during 'Innocent Love', but because this was the day Sanha gained his.

 

 

 


End file.
